Tempo di Stagnazione
by Ira Putri
Summary: [CH2] Vernon mengalami perputaran waktu di otaknya. Kebakaran, pembunuhan, perang, korek api elektrik dan seseorang dibalik itu semua. Bayang-bayang Seungkwan pun masih ada di kepalanya. Bahkan Vernon tak mengerti bagaimana semua itu bisa terjadi / "Seseorang menyebut dirinya Principessa..." / "... Seungkwan, maafkan aku.." / Verkwan - Boonon / Time-Fantasy / SVT
1. PROLOGUE

Tempo di Stagnazione

.

.  
.

Vernon mengalami perputaran waktu di otaknya. Kebakaran, pembunuhan, perang, korek api elektrik dan seseorang dibalik itu semua. Bayang-bayang Seungkwan pun masih ada di kepalanya. Bahkan Vernon tak mengerti bagaimana semua itu bisa terjadi / "Seseorang menyebut dirinya Principessa..." / "... Seungkwan, maafkan aku.." / Verkwan / Time-Fantasy / PROLOGUE

.

.

Cahaya jingga itu sungguh terang. Sejauh mata memandang, hampir seluruh isi kota penuh dengan cahaya itu. Tembok-tembok yang kokoh itu hampir ambruk, atap rumah rata dengan tanah. Jika ditamatkan lebih dalam maka seluruh tembok yang ada di sana beribah warna menjadi kehitaman. Memang rumah permanen, namun masih didominasi oleh kayu jati yang kokoh. Sehingga semua yang ada di sana hampir rata dengan tanah.

Banyak tubuh tergeletak di aspal. Jika diperhatikan lamat-lamat, tubuh yang tergeletak itu adalah para lelaki yang berseragam tentara. Entahlah, ini mungkin telah terjadi sebuah perang atau penyerangan atas dasar kelicikan konspirasi pemerintah. Tapi tak sedikit juga warga sipil yang ikut menjadi korban.

.

Vernon berdiri tepat di hadapan seorang pemuda mungil. Mata Vernon memerah. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati lelaki itu. Pandangan lelaki itu hanya tertuju pada mata Vernon yang perlahan mendekat. Vernon masih dengan pakaian tentaranya.

Sudut bibir pemuda mungil itu mengalir setetes cairan merah pekat. Dari lubang hidung pula. Perlahan bibir pemuda yang tadi mengatup itu terbuka.

"V-ver..non.."

"Sayang. Aku disini," Vernon menginterupsi.

Tubuh pemuda mungil itu tumbang. Ia akan mencium kasarnya aspal jika Vernon tak menahannya.

"Seungkwan? Seungkwan sayang.. hiks.. sayang.."

Mata pemuda yang bernama Seungkwan itu masih terbuka. Bola mata berwarna hitam pekat itu tetap menatap iris mata cokelat madu milik Vernon. Isak tangis Vernon semakin menjadi.

"Seungkwan. Sayang. Jangan sayang.. jangan.."

Seungkwan hanya menggerakkan telapak tangannya perlahan. Menuju garis-garis tulang dagu Vernon, kemudian berpindah menangkup pipi tirus Vernon. Tangan penuh darah dari perutnya itu kini menodai wajah Vernon. Seungkwan tetap membisu. Tak kuat hanya mengatakan nama Vernon saja.

"Ve-r..non.."

"Hold on, baby. My baby Boo. Don't leave me, babe.."

Kelopak mata Seungkwan perlahan mengatup. Telapak tangannya di pipi Vernon melemas. Sekitar lima detik kemudian tubuh Seungkwan yang berlumuran darah itupun akhirnya mendingin. Perlu lima detik lagi untuk Vernon menyadari bahwa kekasih hatinya itu meninggalkannya. Vernon menahan tangisnya. Gigi-giginya menggeretak, dan isakan yang lambat laun semakin mengeras.

"Sayangku.. Seungkwan.."

.

Hening seketika. Vernon hanya disana menangisi Seungkwan yang mendingin itu.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka lebar. Tubuh yang tadinya terbaring itu bangkit. Nafas yang terengah-engah. Pusing pun melanda. Mungkin sedikit menyakitkan daripada yang sebelumnya.

.

Dimana dia?

.

Oh ternyata di tempat tidur kamp.

.

"Bos? Kau baik-baik saja?"

.

Suara itu menginterupsi lelaki yang dipanggil 'bos' itu. Ia menoleh ke bawah. Ada lelaki lain yang memandangnya dari tempat tidur tingkat bawah. Wajahnya cukup membuat orang tak yakin jika ia adalah seorang tentara sama seperti pria tadi. Vernon mendesah lega.

"Mimpi buruk lagi, Bos?"

"Aku tidak paham apalagi mimpiku ini, Josh," Vernon memijat kepalanya frustasi.

"Istrimu datang lagi?"

Vernon mengangguk.

Pemuda bernama Joshua itu mengambil sebuah pil. "Aku tahu ini tak akan membantu mimpi burukmu untuk pergi. Setidaknya kau bisa tidur dengan tenang hari ini. Besok kita akan pergi lagi dari sini,"

Vernon mengambil pil obat penenang itu dari tangan Joshua. Kemudian menelannya bulat-bulat. Vernon kembali berbaring.

"Lupakan sial laporan untuk database, Vernon. Aku akan mengajukan permintaan pengunduran pengumpulan database ke atasan," lanjut Joshua.

"Hm.."

Vernon memejamkan matanya lagi.

.

Berharap mimpi buruk itu tak datang lagi.

.

Digantikan dengan mimpi indah mendiang istrinya. Entahlah. Menari si bawah sinar bulan, mungkin? Apapun itu yang penting ia tenang.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Prolognya ... apa ya? Hm? Bodo ah aku pengen bikin FF ini sejak aku nonton film Leonardo di Caprio yang judulnya Shutter Island. Gatau ya? Lupakan. Film itu sebenernya susah ditebak. Tapi karena Ira pandai menebak jadinya akhir dari film itu ketebak juga wkwkwk. Insya Allah aku gak menjiplak itu semua.

Spoiler dikit nih. All of sebongs akan ada disini semua. Mulai dari babeh skups sampe dek chan. Tidak akan ada nama lain kecuali mereka. Mungkin bakalan diganti namanya kayak... penjaga pantai mungkin wkwk /apasih/

Mohon doanya untuk chapter depan ya.


	2. Chapter 1

Tempo di Stagnazione  
By: Ira Putri  
Rating: T / PG -15  
Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Romance  
Chapter: 1 of ?  
Disclaimer: all of sebongs belongs to Pledis Entertainment. But the story is mine  
WARNING: typo(s) bertebaran, bahasa yang acakadut(?), OOC, disarankan memutar otak untuk mendalami cerita ini(?)

* * *

.

.

Begitulah hari-hari Vernon. Berpindah-pindah tempat. Dari tempat satu menuju tempat lain. Entah sudah berapa tahun ia jalani. Jalan setapak demi setapak ia tempuh, menumpang di kapal feri komersil hanya untuk bisa menyeberang dari satu pulau ke pulau lainnya. Hanya ada Joshua yang menemaninya.

.

Vernon sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi beberapa tahun terakhir. Mengapa ia memiliki partner seperti Joshua, yang ia sendiri tak tahu darimana dia berasal. Jika ia tanya pada Joshua, pemuda berambut mirip anggur muda itu hanya memicingkan matanya dan berkata bahwa ia adalah teman lama yang selalu bersamanya saat mereka masih tergabung di angkatan militer negara. Vernon bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia dan Joshua bisa berinteraksi dengan lima bahasa, sedangkan Vernon selalu memiliki mainset bahwa mereka berdua berasal dari Amerika.

Seperti air mengalir, persahabatan mereka tetap terjalin dengan harmonis, ya walaupun Joshua harus lebih banyak bersabar akan keadaan Vernon.

.

Vernon mengalami stagnasi waktu. Otaknya sedikit memiliki masalah. Vernon tak bisa mendalami waktu bahkan sedetik pun. Bagaikan berada di dua dimensi, Vernon bisa merasakan masa kini dan masa lalu. Entah itu trauma atau memang suatu penyakit. Hanya saja, ia baru merasakannya sekarang.

.

"Kita akan naik kapal itu!" Joshua menunjuk salah satu kapal feri berukuran sedang berwarna putih, namun bagian belakangnya mengalami pengkaratan.

"Destinasi selanjutnya adalah Laut Asia,"

"Butuh berapa hari?" Vernon mengangkat ranselnya.

Joshua berpikir sejenak. "Entahlah. Tiga atau empat hari? Kau kan tahu kalau aku tadi menerima berkas dari pengirim pos?"

Vernon menaikkan bahu. "Yeah, setidaknya kita masih bisa memahami bahasa Jepang. Kupikir destinasi kita akan berlabuh di laut Jepang,"

Joshua menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana Korea mana Jepang, Vernon. Hahaha,"

Vernon tersenyum maklum. Kemudian naik ke kapal diikuti oleh Joshua.

.

Vernon menyudahi membasuh muka di wastafel dekat ruang tidur kapal. Memandang dirinya sejenak di cermin, kemudian menyambar handuk lalu mengeringkan wajah tampannya. Sesosok pemuda mungil tampak di belakang Vernon. Vernon tahu pemuda itu, karena ia menatapnya dari cermin. Vernon membalikkan badannya. Pemuda itu hilang dari pandangan. Namun saat Vernon kembali menatap cermin, pemuda itu masih berada di sana.

Katakan padanya bahwa ia tidak masuk ke dalam dunia cermin yang penuh dengan tolak-belakang, dalam artian, dunia cermin hanyalah nama lain dari dunia paralel.

"Sayang?"

Vernon memanggil pemuda mungil itu. Pemuda mungil itu adalah 'sayangnya'. Pemuda mungil itu hanya tersenyum. Perlahan pemuda mungil itu mendekat. Vernon membalikkan badannya. Sosok itu tetap tidak ada di dunia nyata. Baiklah, otaknya sedang mencerna keberadaan 'sayangnya' yang perlahan mendekat padanya di balik cermin sana.

Pemuda mungil itu menempelkan kepalanya di pundak Vernon. Saraf-saraf tubuh Vernon merespon. Vernon bisa merasakan helai demi helai surai rambut warna merah bagai buah delima milik 'sayangnya' itu menggelitik telinganya. Pipi empuk pemuda mungil itu bermanja-manja di pundak tegas Vernon.

Air mata Vernon tak dapat dibendung. "Sayang. Seungkwanku sayang.."

Pemuda mungil yang dipanggil Seungkwan itu menatap mata Vernon dari cermin. "Kenapa sayang? Aku disini,"

Pening melanda kepala Vernon. Vernon berusaha tetap membuka matanya. Tak ingin Seungkwan-nya hilang dari pandangan.

"Sayang. Kau tidak pergi dariku kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Seungkwan menegakkan kepalanya. Hanya tatapan polos disana. "Kau ini bicara apa, sayang? Aku sudah pergi,"

"Tidak. Kau tidak pergi. Buktinya kau disini,"

Seungkwan tersenyum. Melepas pelukannya dari pinggang Vernon. Menjauh darinya. "Aku sudah pergi,"

"Sayang!"

Vernon membalikkan badan. Vernon melupakan satu hal bahwa Seungkwan-nya tidak ada jika ia membalikkan badan. Vernon frustasi. Ia membalikkan badannya lagi menuju cermin. Ada seseorang. Bukan Seungkwan.

"Bos?" ujar orang itu.

Vernon membalikkan badannya. Orang itu disana. Itu Joshua. Ia membawa dua cangkir kopi panas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Joshua tampak terkejut dengan raut wajah frustasi Vernon.

"Mana Seungkwan?"

"Hanya ada kita berdua di kamar kecil ini, Bos,"

"Tidak! Apa kau tadi tidak melihatnya? Seungkwan disini!"

Joshua termenung. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kembali bahwa Vernon harus sadar bahwa istrinya meninggal dunia. Joshua meletakkan cangkir kopinya lalu menepuk pundak Vernon. Joshua memegang tangan kiri Vernon. Di jari manisnya ada sebuah cincin. Cincin pernikahan.

"Istrimu selalu ada disini,"

Vernon mengatur laju nafasnya. Nafasnya memelan, menuju ke netral. Vernon menatap cincin emas putih itu. Di tengahnya terdapat satu cekungan tertutup, berisi darah. Darah istrinya. Darah Seungkwan.

"Kita dapat kasus baru. Kapal feri ini menuju ke Semenanjung Korea," Joshua mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kopor jinjingnya. Sebuah map isi berkas baru. "Atas permintaan seorang inspektur kondang bernama Mingyu Kim,"

"Kasus? Kasus apa?" tanya Vernon sambil membuka berkas itu.

"Sebuah kejadian perang antara warga sipil dan pemerintah. Bukan antara bagian Utara atau Selatan. Konspirasi dalam negeri. Selatan lebih tepatnya. Semacam kudeta, namun ini lebih berbahaya. Sudah terjadi perang dan menewaskan ribuan warga sipil. Banyak pula yang disandera," jelas Joshua.

"Motifnya?"

"Aku tidak begitu paham. Namun banyak sandera yang berubah menjadi mayat hidup, seperti zombie, namun catatan medis menjelaskan bahwa mereka mengalami demensia akut. Hanya bisa menggeram ataupun mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata. Satu korban itu yang ditemukan,"

Joshua menunjukkan beberapa lembar dari map itu. Salah satu lembar kertas menampakkan tempelan foto hitam putih dan data riwayat hidup. "Disini tertulis Seo Myungho. Myungho Seo. Baru berusia 18 tahun. Ditangkap oleh salah satu anggota pemberontak. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, yang jelas Myungho Seo adalah korban yang bisa diidentifikasi. Otaknya menciut. Kemungkinan besar para pemberontak itu mengotak-atik otaknya,"

"Apalagi yang bisa mereka identifikasi?" tanya Vernon.

Joshua mengangkat bahu. "Mereka hanya bisa mendapatkan 12 orang hasil pencucian otak itu. Yang bisa diidentifikasi hanyalah Myungho Seo,"

Vernon mengerutkan dahi. "Bagaimana bisa sebuah kudeta menjadikan sandera sebagai mayat hidup?"

"Politik dan sains," ujar Joshua. "Sebuah kebakaran hebat terjadi dua minggu sebelum Myungho Seo ditemukan. Alih-alih sebagai pengalih perhatian, para pelaku kudeta itu justru merugi karena 5 objek percobaannya menjadi abu karena kebakaran itu. Menurut saksi, ada satu pelaku kudeta yang berkhianat. Menyalakan korek api, ya atau semacamnya, agar bisa menimbulkan api, kemudian membakar habis suatu tempat. Lebih tepatnya sebuah kota kecil bernama Incheon. Pasalnya polisi menemukan sebuah korek api,"

.  
Vernon terhenyak. Ia teringat suatu mimpi. Kebakaran hebat. Matanya menatap kosong jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Joshua. Namun Vernon bisa merasakan bahwa matanya kembali memperlihatkan bagaimana dahsyatnya cahaya jingga itu membakar habis yang ada di sekitarnya.

.  
Kembali, wajah Seungkwan tampak disana.

.

Vernon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk kembali ke alam sadar. Joshua masih disana. Sepertinya menunggu keputusan. Vernon memijat kepalanya sejenak. Kemudian berkata baiklah sekitar sepuluh detik matanya tetap tertuju pada berkas itu, kemudian menutupnya. Sepertinya Vernon cukup mengerti dari sekilas yang ia baca dan informasi dari Joshua.

.

Kapal feri menepi ke sebuah pelabuhan yang cukup luas. Vernon dan Joshua sudah berada di pelabuhan, tak lama beberapa orang berseragam polisi menyambut mereka, sekitar lima orang. Ralat, enam orang. Ada satu orang yang sepertinya pemimpin dari polisi-polisi tadi.

Para polisi itu membungkuk hormat. Vernon dan Joshua bertatapan sejenak, lalu dengan canggung membungkuk hormat pula untuk membalas hormat mereka. Mereka tak memungkiri, mereka bisa berbahasa Hanguk dengan fasih namun hanya sedikit tahu tentang kebiasaan dan tata krama orang-orang disana.

"Detektif Vernon. Detektif Joshua," ujar sang pemimpin polisi.

"Inspektur Mingyu Kim?" Joshua menjawab dengan bahasa Hanguknya.

Pemimpin polisi itu mengangguk. "Benar,"

"Kami sudah baca berkas yang sudah kau kirim lewat pos. Kupikir keadaan di negara ini sedang chaos," ujar Vernon.

"Kami membutuhkan bantuan kalian,"

Inspektur bernama Mingyu Kim itu hanya menjawab dengan singkat. Tak ada penjelasan apa-apa dari inspektur yang bisa dibilang cukup muda dan tampan untuk ukuran laki-laki berusia 40 tahunan. Inspektur Mingyu mengantarkan Vernon dan Joshua menuju sebuah van. Mereka akan menempuh perjalanan selama dua setengah jam menuju markas besar kepolisian disana.

"Keadaan disini semakin memburuk. Diawali dengan kalahnya salah satu kandidat presiden saat pemilihan umum sembilan bulan lalu. Kandidat presiden yang menang membuat serangkaian peraturan baru. Ada sekitar setengah dari keseluruhan warga negara menolak. Sebagian kelompok ormas awalnya berdemonstrasi, namun selama tiga bulan ini berubah menjadi sebuah kudeta. Banyak warga sipil yang pro-pemerintah disandera. Sang pemimpin pemberontak begitu pandai dan licik. Mereka hanya menyandera pemuda, yang notabene masih labil pemikirannya. Mereka berpikir bahwa remaja masih bisa dicuci otaknya. Bukan dengan suatu ideologi baru, namun benar-benar 'dicuci otaknya'. Kalian pasti mengerti tentang data korban bernama Myungho Seo,"

Inspektur Mingyu akhirnya bisa bersuara setelah lima belas menit mereka terdiam dalan van.

"...sang pemimpin pandai mencuci tangan. Anak buahnya hanya saja sedikit bodoh. Sekitar lima puluh orang kami tangkap dan kami penjarakan di bangsal bawah tanah. Kami bagi menjadi tiga bangsal, bangsal A, B, dan C. Ada satu tangan kanan sang pemimpin yang berhasil kami tangkap,"

Mingyu menyerahkan satu lembar kertas berikut foto dan datanya. "Nama aslinya Seungcheol Choi. Dinamai oleh sang pemimpin dengan nama , dengan harapan bakal berhasil mengkudeta negara, haha itu hanya menurut kami. Terkena luka bakar hampir setengah dari keseluruhan tubuhnya. Menderita demensia tingkat akut dan hanya bisa berinteraksi jika ada yang benar-benar bisa memahami bahasanya yang kelewat batas. Seungcheol adalah tangan kanan paling tersayang dari pemimpin. Entah mungkin di luar sana sang pemimpin memiliki seorang tangan kanan baru. Sekarang Seungcheol Choi berada di bangsal C,"

Vernon menyimak. "Seungcheol Choi, menderita demensia. Apakah dari awal dia sudah gila atau karena 'pencucian otak' itu?"

"Kemungkinan besar karena 'pencucian otak' itu," jawab Mingyu.

.  
.

Kota sudah benar-benar hancur, dilihat dari balik van saja sudah begitu. Dulunya kota ini adalah sumber penghasilan negara. Dengan tren dan terobosan yang selalu ditampilkan para warganya. Namun sejak insiden kudeta itu, kota ini bagaikan kota mati. Yang beroperasi di kota ini hanyalah rumah sakit dan kantor kepolisian. Banyak tenda pengungsian di sana. Makanan dan bantuan medis hanya bisa didapat dari donatur negara lain.

Bisa dibilang kota benar-benar lumpuh total.

Joshua dan Vernon turun dari van. Diikuti Mingyu dan anak buahnya. Mereka memasuki kantor kepolisian. Vernon dan Joshua langsung diberikan asupan berkas-berkas dari bagian arsip kepolisian.

.

"Terlalu banyak korban disini, Bos," Joshua membolak-balikkan arsip di map warna hijau.

Vernon menyimak satu arsip. "Jika alasan pengkudeta adalah karena konspirasi pemerintah, harusnya sama saja kasusnya dengan yang terjadi di Turki lima tahun lalu. Hanya membunuh polisi, menyandera dengan meminta satu imbalan saja. Perang mungkin terjadi, namun ini kasusnya berbeda. Lebih berbahaya. Kota sudah lumpuh. Bukan karena konspirasi pemerintah saja yang menjadi alasan.."

"Aku setuju, Bos," Joshua menimpali. "Motif lainnya masih misteri. Apalagi 12 korban 'pencucian otak' itu. Ah! Ini dia datanya,"

Vernon menghampiri Joshua. Ikut membaca data keduabelas korban pengkudetaan itu.

"Soonyoung Kwon. Dia baru saja lulus SMA. Diculik saat ia ikut berdemonstrasi bersama teman-temannya. Ditemukan dalam keadaan telanjang dada, mata sedikit juling dan bengkak," jelas Joshua.

"Seokmin Lee, alias Dokyeom. Penganut Kristen taat. Ia merelakan diri dijadikan kelinci percobaan karena sayang keluarga. Ditemukan di dekat danau. Wajah babak belur, tatapan matanya kosong, seperti mayat hidup. Emotion less, setelah ia dicuci otaknya. Dia dulunya pekerja freelance, kadang juga menjadi penyanyi gereja,"

"Tunggu! Ini..." Vernon memotong penjelasan Joshua.

Joshua membaca arsip yang ditunjuk Vernon. "Junhui Wen, warga Tiongkok. Ikut jadi korban?"

"Bahkan warga luar negeri ikut jadi korban," Vernon memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa kalian sudah mempelajari semua data itu?"

Suara seorang lelaki menginterupsi Joshua dan Vernon. Tampak seorang lelaki berusia 30 tahunan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang arsip kepolisian.

"Wonwoo Jeon. Dokter bagian kejiwaan," ucap lelaki itu.

"Salam kenal, Dokter Jeon," Vernon menjabat tangan dokter itu. Diikuti Joshua.

"Saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu, Dokter," Joshua menyela.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Apakah keduabelas pasien di rumah sakit sana... membahayakan?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

Joshua bertanya lagi. "Bagaimana dengan tersangka yang ada di tiga bangsal bawah tanah? Mereka juga memiliki gangguan kejiwaan juga,"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tersangka di bangsal hanya mengalami demensia. Namun kami sebulan sekali mengecek keadaan mereka, sehingga kami berharap suatu hari nanti mereka akan bisa diproses hukum,"

"Bagaimana paramedis disini merawat korban pencucian otak itu?" Vernon menyela.

"Sebenarnya obat penenang saja tidak membantu," Wonwoo melepas kacamatanya. "Psikotropika. Obat terlarang itu kami usahakan untuk menetralkan keadaan otaknya. Tersangka utama sangat pandai. Sehingga kami terlampaui ilmu sainsnya. Peneliti dari negara lain pun menyerah dengan misteri menciutnya otak Myungho Seo beberapa waktu lalu,"

"Mari, kutunjukkan kalian keadaan para korban," Wonwoo melempar senyum, kemudian berbalik badan untuk pergi.

Joshua dan Vernon melihat satu sama lain, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah Wonwoo.

.

Wonwoo, Joshua dan Vernon kini berada di jalan menuju rumah sakit. Mingyu sudah memberikan izin pada Wonwoo untuk membawa Joshua dan Vernon pergi ke rumah sakit. Rumah sakit itu sangatlah luas. Rumah sakit pusat. Bagian kejiwaan berada di bagian belakang rumah sakit.

Sepi menemani mereka bertiga. Setiap ruang rawat dalam keadaan tertutup. Rapat sekali. Mungkin perlu dua gembok berurutan untuk mengunci para pasien. Jika tak ada keperluan penting, pintu akan terus terkunci, jam-jam makan siang dan makan malam akan dibuka dan mereka diberi makan. Setiap ruang memiliki kamera pengintai, kecuali kamar mandi, namun bukan berarti kamar mandi tidak dijaga. Akan ada alarm tertentu jika ada apa-apa. Sedikit rumit, begitu kata Wonwoo.

Mereka sampai di ruang interogasi. Ada salah satu pasien yang direhabilitasi di sana. Katanya, dialah Junhui Wen. Penampilannya biasa. Rambutnya sedikit gondrong untuk ukuran lelaki, dan di cat pirang. Matanya menyipit, tertutup kantung mata yang hitam. Di sekitar dagunya terdapat rambut tipis, tidak pernah dicukur. Dia daritadi diam. Hanya bisa mengatakan ya/tidak. Joshua dan Vernon hanya bisa menatapnya dari luar.

"Lobus temporalnya sering mengalami pendarahan. Itulah sebabnya dia hanya bisa mengatakan ya/tidak, tergantung apa pertanyaannya. Dia sering kolaps, juga karena pendarahan itu," jelas Wonwoo.

Joshua bergidik ngeri. "Parah sekali,"

"Dia tidak akan menyerang seperti pasien bernama Soonyoung," Wonwoo menenangkan.

"Apa penyebab pasien bernama Soonyoung itu menyerang? Maksudku... omongan yang menyinggung... mungkin?" tanya Vernon.

"Random," Wonwoo menerima sebuah data pasien dari perawat. Memeriksanya. Kemudian tersenyum pada Joshua dan Vernon. "Sebenarnya dia tidak liar. Namun suatu saat dia akan bersikap liar. Sekali lagi, pencucian otak,"

.

Wonwoo mengantar Joshua dan Vernon keluar rumah sakit untuk menemui Inspektur Mingyu. Mereka berada di depan gapura rumah sakit.

"Kuharap ini bisa membantu kalian untuk memecahkan masalah negara kami," Wonwoo membungkuk hormat.

Joshua dan Vernon membungkuk pada Wonwoo.

"Kami harap secepatnya kasus ini segera terpecahkan. Walau nyawa kami dipertaruhkan," ujar Vernon.

Joshua dan Vernon melangkah pergi dari rumah sakit menuju markas besar kepolisian. Mereka berbincang sejenak. Baru sekitar lima puluh meter dari gapura rumah sakit, sebuah ledakan terjadi dari arah runah sakit. Suaranya keras, namun radius ledakannya kecil. Joshua dan Vernon berlari menuju rumah sakit. Vernon langsung menghampiri Wonwoo yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Dokter Jeon? Dokter Jeon kau baik-baik saja?"

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada ledakan dari arah kanan rumah sakit," Joshua membopong Wonwoo untuk berdiri.

Vernon menatap gedung bagian kanan rumah sakit sudah dilalap api. Banyak orang yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari sana. Namun mata Vernon menangkap sosok yang berdiri diam di tengah api. Vernon memicingkan matanya. Orang itu masih disana. Memakai jaket hoodie yang menutupi kepala. Vernon mencoba mendekat. Berlari menuju sosok itu.

"Bos? Bos! Kau mau kemana?"

Vernon menghiraukan teriakan Joshua. Ia terus berlari. Sosok hitam itu menjauh. Hilang menembus api. Vernon tak peduli. Ia penasaran. Bagaimana orang itu diam saja ketika ada kebakaran hebat begini?

Vernon kini berada di luar jangkauan. Sekitar seratus meter dari gedung yang terbakar. Di sana adalah hutan. Bukan hutan belantara, namun hanya sekedar hutan rindang seperti taman kota, namun lebih banyak tumbuhan.

.

 **SRAK! SRAK!**

.

Mata Vernon cukup tajam untuk menangkap sosok hitam itu berlari mencari temoat persembunyian. Vernon kembali mengejarnya. Namun Vernon kalah dalam kecepatan. Sosok itu hilang lagi.

"Kemana dia?"

Namun saat Vernon berbalik, ia menemukan sosok lain di sana.

Sosok Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan?"

Seungkwan menatapnya dengan polos. "Sayang? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Vernon sedikit terhuyung. Sedikit pening. "Ada ledakan tadi di gedung kanan rumah sakit. Ada ... ada yang meledakkannya! Sayang... kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu.. Sayang, aku kalut. Aku masih belum bisa mengatasi ini. K-kau selalu ada di pandanganku.. seperti kau selalu mengikutiku setiap saat. Seperti... seperti..."

Vernon memegang kepalanya. Pening sekali. "Seungkwan.. Seungkwan..."

Vernon ambruk. Ia tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

.  
.

Yuhuu chapter satu update. Maaf yang prolognya rada geje ._. Cepet2an soalnya mengejar waktu paketan yang mau habis ._.v

Maaf juga ini rada geje. Insya Allah chapternya nggak bakalan banyak. Ini kayaknya pendek banget soalnya buntu. Padahal kemaren banyak imajinasi, besoknya ilang gitu aja kampret emang.. wkwkwk. Maaf momen Verkwan nya dikit. Ira fokus ke adventure nya. Karena di FFn selalu pake otp, nah Ira mempromosikannya make otp Verkwan, cerita memang berfokus ke Vernon. Joshua sama Vernon cuma partner lho ya ._. Bocoran aja, selain Verkwan, gak ada lagi pair lain. Mungkin chapter depan monen sedikit lebih banyak, cukup ikuti alurnya aja.

Satu review sangat berarti buat Ira. Dont be a silent reader, guys. Kalo gak mau ngerasain gimana sakitnya karya orang cuma dibaca doang nggak dikasih kritik saran :')

See you on next chap guys!

.


	3. Chapter 2

.

Tempo di Stagnazione  
By: Ira Putri  
Rating: T / PG -15  
Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Romance  
Chapter: 2 of ?  
Disclaimer: all of sebongs belongs to Pledis Entertainment. But the story is mine  
WARNING: typo(s) bertebaran, bahasa yang acakadut(?), OOC, disarankan memutar otak untuk mendalami cerita ini(?)

.

* * *

.

Hal pertama yang ada di pikiran Vernon adalah dimana ia sekarang? Ia merasa tubuhnya sedang berbaring dengan kepala bersandar di bantal yang empuk, walau tempat tidurnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Vernon membuka matanya perlahan.

Sebuah tenda?

Sedikit ramai, memang. Para perawat dan volunteer lalu lalang melayani para pengungsi. Hanya ada sekitar lima TV berbentuk kotak tabung lengkap dengan antena kecil diatasnya. Banyak orang, banyak keluhan. Tangan diperban, kaki diperban, bahkan yang terlihat sehat pun ada. Ini tenda khusus layanan kesehatan.

Vernon perlahan mendudukkan diri. Pening di kepalanya masih terasa.

"Bos!"

Vernon menoleh. Tampak Joshua berlari-lari kecil mendekati Vernon. "Bos! Ah, syukurlah kau siuman!"

Vernon mengerjapkan mata. "Tenda layanan kesehatan?"

"Aku tidak mungkin membawamu ke rumah sakit sedangkan disana baru saja terjadi ledakan dua jam lalu,"

Jadi, Vernon tak sadarkan diri selama dua jam.

"Apa yang membawamu berlari menuju belakang rumah sakit? Kau pingsan di sana! Untung saja aku menemukanmu!" Kini Joshua sedikit mengomel.

Vernon terkekeh kecil. Berpikir sejenak. "Ada seseorang di sana. Berpakaian serba hitam. Berlari ke sana. Pikiranku waktu itu adalah mengapa ia hanya berdiri di sana saat ledakan itu terjadi? Dia malah berlari ke arah berlawanan,"

"Hm. Bagaimana kau bisa pingsan?"

"Aku bukan menemukan orang itu, aku malah bertemu dengan istriku,"

Joshua mengernyitkan dahi. Vernon sedang kumat.

"Maafkan aku, Josh. Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan Dokter Jeon?" Vernon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Terkilir di lengan kanan. Selebih itu tidak ada. Hanya shock," Joshua menaikkan bahu.

Vernon bangkit. "Aku tak bisa diam saja disini, Josh. Kasus ini harus terpecahkan!"

"Hei, hei! Yang benar saja! Kau baru siuman," Joshua mencegah Vernon.

Vernon diam sejenak. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Joshua. "Seokmin Lee,"

"Apa?"

"Kita akan meminta izin Inspektur Mingyu dan Dokter Jeon untuk bertanya pada Seokmin Lee,"

Joshua tampak benar-benar kebingungan. "Kau akan bertanya pada orang gila? Aku yakin jawabannya akan gila pula!"

"Jika itu yang bisa membantu kita, maka itu artinya ya!"

Vernon bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu bergegas pergi dari tenda. Joshua mau tak mau mengikuti Vernon pergi.

.

.

* * *

"Dengan keadaan genting seperti ini... Dan dengan ide gila kalian yang sedikit di luar akal... kalian yakin?"

Mingyu memainkan bolpoinnya. Ia masih duduk di kursi tahta kepolisiannya. Kopi robusta hitam tanpa gula masih mengepulkan asapnya dibalik cangkir putih porselen. Hanya ada bolpoin dan berkas-berkas membosankan, untuk pimpinan kepolisian sektor kriminal khusus di sana.

Vernon mengangguk yakin. "Secara fisik mereka masih bisa diajak berbicara. Walaupun nanti jawabannya tidak sesuai dengan akal sehat kami, setidaknya kami berusaha memahami bahasa gila mereka,"

"Vernon berkata padaku bahwa sebelas pasien disana bisa memberi informasi. Kecuali Myungho Seo, karena masih berada di ruang isolasi. Dari sebelas pasien itu, yang bisa kami minta informasinya adalah Seokmin Lee, Soonyoung Kwon, dan pasien perempuan bernama Jeonghan," Joshua menambahkan. Memberikan salinan data pasien rumah sakit bagian kejiwaan.

"Namun, kami tidak bisa sembarangan meminta informasi pada pasien perempuan bernama Jeonghan karena perawat rumah sakit baru saja membawanya ke ruang inap setelah dua hari di ruang isolasi. Sedikit berbahaya, katanya. Depan ruangannya saja dijaga ketat,"

"Jeonghan? Kukira hanya laki-laki saja yang menjadi mantan budak mereka," Mingyu sedikit bingung.

"Sebenarnya..." Vernon menangkap korek api yang dilempar Joshua tadi. Menyulutnya sebentar untuk menyalakan bara rokoknya. "Informasi yang kami dapat dari bagian kejiwaan bahwa Jeonghan ada hubungannya dengan SCoups,"

"Hubungannya apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Hubungan," Joshua menekuk dua jarinya seakan mengisyaratkan tanda kutip.

"Ah, begitu,"

"Dan mereka mengatakan bahwa Jeonghan bisa saja kabur lagi dari rumah sakit. Dia cukup lihai untuk mencari celah keluar dari 'penjara' itu. Dan.. karena ada hubungannya dengan SCoups, berarti Jeonghan adalah saksi kunci selain SCoups itu sendiri. Jeonghan pernah kabur sehari setelah penangkapan dan interogasi. Kabur lewat saluran pendingin ruangan. Kebetulan pendingin ruangan itu cukup besar salurannya, muat untuk satu orang," tambah Vernon.

Mingyu menyeruput kopinya sebentar. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa memberikan sedikit keringanan. Sedikit tidak enak rasa kopinya karena terlalu banyak permasalahan. Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya menuju meja dengan beberapa botol minuman alkohol di sana.

"Dokter Jeon Wonwoo baru saja menerima musibah. Aku akan membicarakan ini pada pihak atasan dan pihak rumah sakit,"

Mingyu menuangkan beberapa mililiter tequila di sana. "Kalian suka tequila?"

"Dengan senang hati, Inspektur," Vernon melempar senyum saat Mingyu meletakkan gelas kecil tequila di hadapannya.

Mingyu ikut duduk bersama Joshua dan Vernon di kursi tamu. Bersulang sejenak, lalu menikmati rasa tequila yang menyengat namun nikmat di tenggorokan mereka. Suasana hening sejenak. Dengan ruangan bernuansa coklat vintage namun tatanan ruangan yang minimalis, dan hujan deras disertai angin kencang membuat mereka ingin menuangkan lagi beberapa mililiter tequila di gelas mereka hanya untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Mereka masih larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Jadi. Aku sebenarnya sudah mendapatkan informasi ini," Mingyu membuka pembicaraan.

Joshua menyulutkan korek api untuk menyalakan bara cerutunya.

"SCoups mengatakan sesuatu. Pimpinan kudeta ini adalah seorang lelaki muda. Mungkin seperti kalian, usia 30 tahunan. SCoups mengatakan bahwa pimpinannya itu jenaka seperti pinokio, namun gesit seperti kilat. Entah apa maksudnya..." tambah Mingyu.

Vernon terkekeh. "Joker. Seperti joker. Dia sama seperti joker. Dia sama-sama gila,"

"Dia gila sampai harus menciutkan otak Myungho Seo. Apa tujuan dia sebenarnya?" Joshua ikut tertawa.

Mingyu mengambil korek api dari Joshua dan menyulut rokoknya. "Kami masih waspada akan adanya anak buah si pemimpin yang masih berkeliaran di sana. SCoups mungkin demensia, namun dia adalah kaki tangan paling jenius dari kaki tangan yang lain. Kalau otakmu cerdas, kau akan bisa menangkap apa yang ia katakan,"

"Apa yang SCoups katakan, Inspektur?" Vernon semakin penasaran.

Kepulan asap yang keluar dari hidung dan mulut Mingyu membuat siapapun dengan refleks menyipitkan mata. Mendengus dan menghela nafas untuk membersihkan residu rokok dari tenggorokan.

"Yang kutahu si pemimpin adalah seorang laki-laki. SCoups hanya tertawa keras saat aku bertanya siapa pemimpinnya. Dan ia berkata kau tidak akan mengerti apa-apa,"

"Benar-benar jenius.." Joshua kembali tertawa. "Mungkin saja kita harus bertanya pada SCoups tentang kegilaan atasannya. Dan aku pikir-pikir lagi kalau kita bertanya pada SCoups itu akan lebih gila lagi. Hahahaha,"

"Kau jenius, Joshua," Mingyu dan Joshua larut dalam tawanya.

Vernon hanya membisu. Banyak sekali yang ia pikirkan. Meneguk tequilanya lagi lalu berkata. "Bagaimana kalau kita bicara pada Dokter Jeon langsung untuk meminta izin kalau SCoups kita interogasi di bangsal C?"

Joshua dan Mingyu menatap Vernon dengan tatapan heran. Pertanyaan tidak masuk akal apalagi ini? Mingyu berpikir bahwa jika Vernon menginterogasi SCoups langsung di bangsal C maka itu akan menjadi permasalahan kepolisian dan pihak rumah sakit, namun yang memiliki kewenangan penuh adalah kepolisian.

"Bos, berapa gelas tequila yang kau minum? Kau mabuk? Hahahaha," Joshua tertawa keras. "Kita bahkan belum menginterogasi Seokmin, Soonyoung dan Nona Jeonghan. Atau seluruh pasien kalau begitu.."

"SCoups.. dan ketiga orang itu..." Vernon menegakkan postur duduknya. "Sebenarnya adalah saksi kunci untuk mengetahui identitas asli pemimpin kudeta negara ini. Kudeta di negara ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Pemerintah Republik sangat lemah dan hanya memperhatikan keselamatan warga yang bisa mereka raih. Republik sekarang kalah dengan diktator. Diktator yang masih memegang teguh rezim nazi..."

"Sepertinya bukan hanya nazi, namun juga seperti Hirohito. Kontroversial, memang. Negara liberal seperti negara ini dapat dikudeta dengan sangat sukses oleh mereka," Kali ini raut wajah Joshua mulai serius.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan bahwa Seokmin Lee, Soonyoung Kwon dan Jeonghan sebagai saksi kunci?" tanya Mingyu.

Vernon menuangkan sedikit tequila ke gelasnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Hanya feeling,"

Joshua terkekeh. "Stagnasi waktu, Bos?"

Kini Vernon yang tertawa. "Mungkin saja. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa mereka bertiga tahu akan kudeta ini. Yah, walaupun aku mungkin sempat melupakan fakta bahwa mereka bertiga adalah orang yang sakit jiwa..."

.

.

* * *

Vernon dan Joshua mendapatkan sebuah kamar untuk menginap. Kamar di kantor kepolisian yang sebenarnya tempat istirahat bagi para wartawan yang haus pemberitaan. Kamarnya tidak terlalu besar, namun ada dua tempat tidur berukuran single bed si sana, sebuah meja si sudut ruangan untuk sekedar meletakkan dua cangkir kopi dan teko listrik. Joshua pamit pada Vernon untuk pergi, mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk mengetahui keadaan Wonwoo katanya. Kini Vernon sendirian di kamar itu.

Vernon berniat untuk sekedar membersihkan barang bawaannya dan barang milik Joshua yang tadi dititipkan. Berkas-berkas kasus ia baru saja letakkan di meja. Namun saat berbalik nadan untuk mengambil baju, Vernon melihat seseorang duduk di pinggir ranjang tidur. Orang itu menatap Vernon.

Vernon mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. "Seungkwan?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Seungkwan itu mengangguk. "Hai sayang!"

Vernon menggosokkan matanya, berharap ia salah lihat. Namun sosok Seungkwan tak beranjak dari tempat. "Kau nyata?"

Seungkwan menaikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Menurutmu?"

"Sebentar..." Vernon perlahan mendekati Seungkwan. "Aku tidak merasakan pusing. Aku tidak tidur. Dan... kau masih memakai pakaian yang sama.. aku .. aku.."

Seungkwan hanya tersenyum. "Tapi kau masih mencintaiku, kan? Sayang?"

Vernon kini berdiri di hadapan Seungkwan, sehingga Seungkwan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Vernon dengan sunggingan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Vernon perlahan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Seungkwan, dengan masih menatap mata hitam yang cerah milik Seungkwan. Seungkwan hanya membalas tatapan Vernon dengan senyuman yang sama.

Vernon mengangkat tangannya. Menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk sekedar menyentuh wajah ayu Seungkwan. Satu jari berhasil menyentuh pipi Seungkwan.

"Aku.. menyentuhmu. Aku merasakanmu.. ini.. ini bukan mimpi.. katakan padaku, sayang," Vernon masih tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Seungkwan menggenggam tangan Vernon yang menyentuhnya tadi. "Sekarang kau merasakannya?"

Sepertinya Vernon membutuhkan Wonwoo sekarang. Ia masih tak percaya sosok istrinya sedang memegang tangannya. Hari ini. Detik ini. Vernon menangkup wajah Seungkwan. Matanya tetap memancarkan tanda haru sekaligus berbinar.

"Seungkwan.. kau nyata... Sayangku.. kau nyata!"

Seungkwan kini berani menampakkan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Vernon yang sedang berada di pipinya sekarang.

Mata Vernon berkaca-kaca. Masih tetap memandang Seungkwan. Melupakan satu fakta bahwa istrinya meninggal dua tahun lalu. Mata Vernon hanya memandang Seungkwan yang kini berada di hadapannya. Seungkwan yang mengenakan long sleeves motif bunga yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Rambut merah delima yang sama. Pipi yang bulat menggemaskan yang sama. Senyuman yang sama.

"Sayang.."

Seungkwan menatap Vernon dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

"Bolehkah?" Hanya satu pertanyaan yang terlontar di bibir Vernon.

Seungkwan mengerjapkan matanya tiga kali. Seungkwan sepertinya mengerti apa yang Vernon maksud. Seungkwan menutup matanya. Itulah jawabannya. Perlu sekitar lima detik untuk memberi jarak rentang waktu bagi Vernon untuk menempelkan bibirnya yang kering ke bibir Seungkwan yang merah dan lembab. Seungkwan tersenyum disela ciumannya bersama Vernon. Vernon pun memberanikan diri untuk melumat lembut bibir Seungkwan yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Vernon hanya ingin waktu berhenti untuk sekedar menyadari bahwa mendiang istrinya itu benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

Ya. Yang sedang bercumbu dengannya.

Seungkwan masih ada di hadapannya, walaupun ciuman itu ia sudahi. Vernon sangat bersyukur. Ia harap itu bukan sekedar halusinasi.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Sayang,"

Seungkwan menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung Vernon. "Kau lelah, Sayang. Sepertinya alkohol yang tadi kau minum masih mempengaruhi otakmu.."

"Asalkan kau terus disini.. aku rela mabuk untukmu, Seungkwan," Vernon menarik tengkuk Seungkwan pelan, sekedar ingin lebih dekat untuk menatap matanya yang sayu itu.

Seungkwan memainkan jemari Vernon. Seungkwan menatap cincin di jari manis Vernon. Seungkwan mencium jari manis tempat cincin milik Vernon itu disematkan. "Kau sudah terlampau jauh untuk terus mencintaiku, Sayang,"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku akan terus mencintaimu, Seungkwan.."

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak menyesal nantinya," ujar Seungkwan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Vernon.

Sungguh. Vernon sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan Seungkwan kali ini.

Seungkwan hanya tersenyum. "Tidurlah. Kau lelah,"

"Tidak!" Vernon mengelak. "Jika aku memejamkan mataku, kau akan menghilang. Aku tidak ingin kau hilang lagi dari pandanganku, Sayang.."

Seungkwan memiringkan kepalanya. "Mengorbankan semuanya? Pekerjaanmu? Anak buahmu? Dan kasusmu yang sekarang?"

Vernon terdiam.

Melihat ekspresi Vernon yang tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, Seungkwan tersenyum. Bibirnya kemudian ia tempelkan pada bibir Vernon. Kecupan sekitar lima detik.

"Tidurlah, Sayang. Aku akan menemanimu.." ujar Seungkwan tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Vernon.

"T-tapi.. Seungkwan.. Kau.."

"Jangan khawatirkan aku," Seungkwan tersenyum. "Jangan pula korbankan dirimu hanya untukku. Aku akan membencimu jika kau berani lakukan itu.."

Vernon akhirnya mengalah. Seungkwan pun menarik tangan Vernon untuk tidur di sampingnya. Ukuran tempat tidur yang lumayan sempit untuk dua orang itupun mereka siasati dengan pelukan. Dahi mereka sampai bersentuhan. Mata yang tak berpaling satu sama lain.

"Jika kau menghilang... Seungkwan..."

"Kehidupan akan kembali seperti semula, Sayang,"

"Aku terus berpikir bahwa jika aku selalu bertemu denganmu, berarti aku sedang mengalami stagnasi waktu.."

"Sshhh! Sekarang tidurlah. Kantung matamu membuatmu semakin jelek saja,"

Vernon tertawa. Mengecup pucuk kepala Seungkwan. "Jika kau hilang.. kuharap secepatnya kau muncul lagi, Boo,"

Seungkwan tersenyum. Ia menempelkan kepalanya di dada Vernon. Vernon mengusap pelan ranbut halus milik Seungkwan.

"... sekarang aku mencintai penyakitku ini, Seungkwan..."

Vernon kini memejamkan matanya.

".. memutar waktu itu sulit... tapi aku dengan mudahnya kembali ke waktu aku bersamamu..."

.

Vernon tak sadar bahwa Joshua menemukannya tergeletak di pinggir tempat tidur. Dengan mata yang bengkak dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Astaga, Bos. Ada apa lagi denganmu?"

.

.

TBC

* * *

.  
.

Yuhuuu chapter 2 update. Jangan lupa review yaa. Maafkeun aku masih gak bisa bikin diksi sebagus penulis lainnya. Maafkeun juga pendek ceritanya daripada chapter sebelumnya. Bentar lagi masuk kuliah. Yah, lumayan lah libur tiga bulannya jadi ya.. sedikit lama updatenya. Maaf ya. Tapi ini gak akan discontinue kok.

Verkwan lagi sailing the ship sekarang. Banyak momennya. Semoga mudeng dengan ceritaku ya. Sudah di warning kok wkwk.

See you on next chap guys! Dont forget to review!


End file.
